The Hardest Case
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Short Fiction/Fluffy/CnC?/Semi-Canon"—because you're the hardest case for me. I still do not have an answer about you. I do not know what to do when I see you sad. Admit I was not smart business woman, so I sometimes do not know what I should do."


One thing that really want from you Heiji,

Can once in our date...

You just looked at me, instead of staring at the cases

I know you're a detective

But I also do not want this event to be a sign—

...

—Sign if I we would not be together

* * *

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present  
The Hardest Case**

**Aoyama Gosho **** Detective Conan  
Heiji Kazuha Short Fiction**

**Semi-Canon, maybe a little bit OOC  
Rate K+**

* * *

Kazuha smiled wryly when she found her date of action failed again this time. What each time she intends to go out with Heiji, in the worse cases always haunt her? One of what she at Kami-sama to the extent it is approached constantly. Now she felt very sorry for Ran.

If she were any dating always fail because the case what about Ran? The girl was definitely the same boat plus more if Shinichi vanished without clear news.

"Kazuha, you go ahead dinner. Still long I might handle this case," said Heiji to Kazuha. His eyes still focused on the old dead woman lying on the floor covered in blood. Kazuha still can't understand why the young man stared hold it for long. What is not disgusted?

Rolled her eyes annoyed, Kazuha swore violently. Not forgetting deliberately hit her shoulder with Heiji's shoulder. Legs were itching like she'd been out of the room the damned. Just a few steps she walked, Heiji voice called. "Kazuha, tomorrow I will replace this dinner."

Kazuha does not matter. Always be. Date they are always disturbed by the presence of bodies is not clear that emergence. Although Heiji intend to change their date, there would be dead bodies again.

The girl prefers to go home by taxi rather than dinner. Mood has been missing since seen a dead body before. Hunger flies somewhere. After getting a taxi, Kazuha just go inside. Screwed her eyes tired. Why all of this is always bothering her. Is this a sign that she does not fit in with Heiji?

To hell with it all! Kazuha was pretty tired. She did not want thought of anything right now.

.

.

"Why is your face so wrinkled, eh?" Heiji sneered at her. There is something wrong with Kazuha today. Normally she would ramble like mad to hear these things. But Kazuha did not even hear it. Her face was bowed down.

"Are you sick?" Heiji has now stopped and pulled her hand up to Kazuha stared. Heiji expression observed her face long before releasing his grip back. "What's the matter with you?"

Kazuha shook her head slightly. Her mind has borne. Heiji said they would date again today. But she feels that it will not run smoothly.

"If you're worried about a date later ..." Long. Three minutes Heiji hanging sentence. Kazuha looked at will not only be able to answer until she knew what the boy would be delivered. "I hope I'm not the man be damned," he continued. Then his eyes staring wistfully to Kazuha. "Well, I hope I'm not that kind of man."

Kazuha stare Heiji's backs in front of her. The young man knew all about her. But for some reason, she did not intend to say anything. Defend, or encouraged him, dunno. Kazuha still felt that it was not the right thing.

.

.

"You're two minutes late, Kazuha. What's wrong with you?" Heiji asked the girl. Kazuha very relaxed with her clothes. Too instead. No smile the passionate spirit of her face time will be dating.

Do not intend to answer Kazuha took one of the chairs in front of him. This times his eyes staring intently Heiji. "If I say we are not going to fit in with you—"

"Do not say that."

"Why?" Kazuha replied mockingly. Her eyes began to water. "We are never one way. Why I should not think that we're not-"

"Because I can change it. I could get myself in line with you. I could—"

"—to what? Could pull the cases with added much? Could get me upset every date? Could leave me alone? Could be anything else? Heiji Do not you understand?"

Heiji no longer deny it. The young man looked at his cup of black coffee. His hands were busy churning the liquid. "I think you can understand it,"

Kazuha cursed in disgust. "I've had enough of this. Hell I like. You do not even like. You're Always thinks I'm a bully. Yeah is not it?"

Heiji's eyes stared long enough Kazuha's eyes. Listen to everything to complete. Now switch hands holding the girl's hand. "If I do not like you, I am not going to let you come near an inch."

Kazuha still cursed him. "I'm going home."

"Not."

"Get off, stupid!"

"Not."

"Heiji! Release! It's Hurt!" This times a small squeak that sounded like a scream.

"Not." Heiji still firm in his stance. The problem will be solved with Kazuha now. "Kazuha, listen to me."

"I will not!"

This time the release of his grasp. Kazuha did not move from its place. The girl was still sitting and staring angrily Heiji. Kazuha's eyes reddened and her face crumpled. "Now what?"

Heiji smiled looked at her. Kazuha is back chatty. "I just want you to know, I'm not so happy the cases came."

"Lies."

"Hey Look first to finish. Honestly, I'm not so happy the cases came because I had to leave. Makes you think that we are not meant to be together. Makes me think that if we do not fit. Makes us tenuous. Due to whatever happens. You. Only you're the only woman who could make me turn away from all cases. You are the most difficult case for me, "he admitted at length. His eyes glance Kazuha now. What is the girl's reaction?

"I'm not going to be affected."

"I do not think you'll just believe it. Considering how stubborn Kazuha. I just want you to think about what I said if you feel we do not fit,"

"Why do I have to tru—?"

"—because you're the hardest case for me. I still do not have an answer about you. I do not know what to do when I see you sad. Admit I was not smart business woman, so I sometimes do not know what I should do."

Kazuha was silent. Not daring to look at Heiji. The words just are not enough to relieve the question raging in his head. Heiji was not a young man who likes to seduce women. But his words had been so charming. Inevitably present Kazuha smiled slightly back. "Ne, Heiji, I'll think of all of it. Do not expect a lot," she said, smiling. Her eyes stared at the young man while taunted.

Heiji snorted in disgust but also chuckled for a moment. "At least you would think. Consider my words until tonight and I guarantee you will be fascinated to me later."

"Stupid!" Kazuha embarrassed half to death because of what Heiji stupid. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"But honestly Kazuha, I was young stupid because they want to love you, girl rude and barbaric."

"Heijiiiii!"

"Ssst! Keep your voice down, fool!"

Kazuha choose to remain silent with his face bright red. He took Heiji's black coffee and sipped a little. _Calm, Kazuha. Calm, Kazuha._ She thought over and over again. This time his eyes again Heiji. Anything less.

"Why?"

Kazuha still think there is less to this day. But the lack of it actually is good for him. He and Heiji can now enjoy today. Long brain thought to search for. Until...

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~ there is a corpse in the bathroom..."

Oh, God... Why am I not forgetting? "It turns out the case is always following you," sneered Kazuha.

"At least we have a date. We will also return. So this is not a problem. Would you like to help me or—"

"—I'm home course. It is over, is not it? Why would I help? Simply finish the case itself. _Jaa_, Heiji! "

"It sucks!"

At least Kazuha had lighter hearts. Heiji words will always be reason to wonder if her mind again. For now at least the answer is quite calm. But for the future, let's detectives solve the answer again.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**This is ****my ****first ****fan fiction ****for ****detective ****Conan ****English ****category****. ****I was a ****little hesitant ****to actually ****publish ****this****, ****because ****I am ****not a ****person ****who is fluent in ****English****. ****But ****I ****only ****person ****who ****tried ****to use ****the ****international language ****to ****enliven ****DC****'s ****fandom****. ****If ****there is an error****, ****please ****inform**** it to ****me****.**


End file.
